Kris Statlander
| image = Kris Statlander - ELW1agrXYAIg gm2.jpg | names = Kris Statlander Kris Stadtlander Liza Viero | height = 5 ft 9 in (1.75 m) | weight = | birth_date = August 7 | birth_place = West Islip, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Create A Pro Wrestling Academy | debut = April 29, 2017 | retired = }} Kris Statlander is an American female professional wrestler currently signed to All Elite Wrestling. She is the first female graduate from Create A Pro Wrestling Academy. Stadtlander mainly wrestles for independent promotions in the Northeastern United States such as Beyond Wrestling, Chaotic Wrestling, Limitless Wrestling and many more. Professional wrestling career Early career Statlander debuted as early as April 2017. She spent her rookie year competing in New York promotions. Her earliest match was held on April 29, 2017 in Centereach, New York where she competed for Victory Pro Wrestling's Women's Championship held by Karen Q. Statlander also went on to wrestle in New York's WrestlePro, Create A Pro Wrestling Academy, Warriors Of Wrestling, New York Wrestling Connection and Five Borough Wrestling promotions. Also in her rookie year, Statlander competed in the New Jersey-based Combat Zone Wrestling promotion. World Wrestling Entertainment (2019) Kris debuted in 2019 during the April 9 episode of Smackdown Live. During the program she was simply acknowledged as Kris, competing as one-half of a local tag team combination with Karissa Rivera (simply referred to as Karissa) as team The Brooklyn Belles. They lost a tag title match against the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions team IIconics. All Elite Wrestling (2019–present) Statlander debuted in All Elite Wrestling in 2019 during the November 19 episode of AEW Dark. There, she teamed with Big Swole in a tag match against Dr. Britt Baker DMD and Riho. The following week, Statlander made her televised debute on the November 27 episode of AEW Dynamite, teaming with Hikaru Shida in a tag match against Bea Priestley & Emi Sakura. Having presented an "alien" gimmick to the AEW audience, Statlander returned the following month on the December 4 episode of Dynamite where she won her first singles match defeating Hikaru Shida. On the December 17 episode of AEW Dark, Statlander returned to win her second singles match, defeating Bea Priestley. On the December 18 episode of AEW Dynamite, Statlander won a number one contendership match defeating Dr. Britt Baker DMD. The following year in 2020 on the January 8 episode of AEW Dynamite, Statlander wrestled against the reigning AEW Women's World Champion Riho. In wrestling *'Finishers' **'Big Bang Theory (package Tombstone)' *'Signature moves' **'Fireball bomb' *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*The Brooklyn Belles - with Karissa Rivera Championships and accomplishments *'AAW: Professional Wrestling Redefined' **AAW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Beyond Wrestling' **Treasure Hunter Tournament (2019) *'IndependentWrestling.tv' **IndependentWrestling.tv Championship (1 time) *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Starlet Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #100 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Victory Pro Wrestling' **VPW Women's Championship (2 times) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter * Instagram Category:2017 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:New York wrestlers Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Women's Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster